Thinking of You
by BlueMoonDog
Summary: AU.Kagome is a normal high school student, but when her old friend returns years after a huge misunderstanding, can Kagome explain her rejection? 1st story! InuKag MirSan RinSess


_Hey Everyone! Blue Moon Dog here and this is going to be my first story! I hope you guys will enjoy it. I'll try to update ASAP to people who will like this. Please comment if you have the chance; I would like to improve my writing from your suggestions and your opinions. Enjoy! _

_I do Not own Inuyasha and co._

**Chapter 1**

_mmm…where am I?_ A teenage girl about the age of 15 looks at her surroundings, only to find darkness. _Am I dreaming?_ The girl known as Kagome started to explore, taking slow and uneasy steps. But before she took another step something or someone appeared in front of her with his/her back to her. _Where did he, or she, come from!…I wonder what they're doing in this place? Then again; Why the heck am I? _Just for emphasis Kagome looked more around her surroundings; again only seeing a black hazy abiss.

Drawing up her courage she decided to confront this person. "_Hey, wha' cha doing here?" _The person remained facing its back to her. After a while Kagome thought the person didn't hear her. Just as she was about to repeat the question he spoke. Well, more of a mumble really. "Why_?"_ said the mysterious person. Kagome wasn't really expecting this short response. You know how people in dreams (Kagome concluded that it was a dream) can just drone on? Well that wasn't true here. _Wherever 'here' is!_ Kagome thought increduously.

The other person waited as long as he could for an answer till he decided to ask again, and just with a hint of desperation and hurt. "Why? Why did you leave me?" Kagome wasn't expecting that answer either.

"_What do you mean? Who are you?"_ Kagome timidly replied.

The person turned his head to the side, just enough for him to see her, but not the other way around.

"So you have truly forgotten me…." And with those words, the person started walking away."_What?..Hey. Wait!" _Kagome cried as she chased after him, furiously thinking of what on earth this guy was talking about all the while.

But after a couple of seconds Kagome realized that with all of her running, she didn't move from her spot; and the other person was growing farther and farther away. Kagome's eyesight started to become a blur, light began seeping into the darkness. Just before Kagome reached the inside of her bedroom she shouted. " Who are yo-?" But before she could finish her words, she heard an annoying ringing in her head.

The girl gave a pathetic moan as she tossed her head to the side.

"Why the heck couldn't it be Saturday!" Kagome groaned as she untangled herself from her bed sheeted imprisonment.

She looked down at the floor were all her pillows from the night before laid across her floor. Kagome thought aloud " I usually don't make my bed such a mess…I guess it was a bad dream or something?" Thus retrieving all the pillows on said floor, she made her bed; and meantally checking off her ' before school routines'list.

Arriving ungracefully down to the first floor, she followed her nose into the kitchen.

Buttering some toast and pouring herself a glass of orange juice she saw her mom and grandfather at the table for the first time. "Oh! Good morning guys!" The teen greeted, although her eardrums thrummed from her own high pitch. Her mother, Mrs. Higurashi turned around. " Kagome! You're still here! I thought you left 5 minutes ago with Souta!"(Souta is Kagome's younger brother) Kagome already knew what was coming next from her being all flustered like that. '_You're going to be late!'_ Kagome thought with her mother's voice speaking her thoughts." Hurry up Kagome! School will start any minute! You're going to be late!"

-_sigh-. Great, glad I put on my gym shoes_.. Kagome grabbed her toast in her mouth and started gathering her backpack. She had already changed before, wearing just a plain blue t-shirt that had a small stain on the lower backside and jeans. Kagome didn't necessarily care about buying expensive clothes or believing that wearing the same outfit twice in a month was a bad omen. As every other girl thought at her high school.

"Bye Mom! Grandpa!" Kagome just barely heard their replies. Her mother saying to have a great day while grandfather was saying that it was unhealthy to eat and run at the same time. Kagome sighed. _Yeah, just my typical morning._

As Kagome got closer and closer to the school she spotted her friends, Sango and Kikyo. Kagome knew Sango since middle school and they both knew practically everything about each other. It was kind of funny how their great relationship started over a pencil. Things then grew on there. Sango always looked stylish, wearing Volcom t-shirts as well as Ambercrombie and Filch and sometimes her own wardrobe in punkish criteria. Today she was wearing her light brown hair up in a high ponytail, and wearing a pink and black Volcom shirt and jeans with stylish tears in them.

Kikyo, was dear to Kagome just as she was with Sango. They were actually all good friends. Whenever one wasn't there, people in school didn't notice the other two or if two were missing, then diffinetly the one wouldn't be noticed. But anyways, Kikyo was actually tall for her age. She had very long dark brown hair that always stayed in place. Sometime she would put a white ribbon in her hair, so it wasn't blowing every which way. Today she wore her hair with the ribbon and a green Mountain Dew shirt with plain jeans.

" Hey guys!" Kagome enthusiastically greeted.

" Hey, Kagome. What's up?" Sango said playfully. She and Kagome embraced like they hadn't just seen each other Sunday at the West End Mall.

" hey." Was Kikyo's simple reply. Watching as the two pulled apart.

With all that said between the three continued their trek to hell.. Oops; I mean school.

After about 10 minutes the bell signaling the start of school rang. Kagome didn't have either friend in 1st and 2nd period but she had Sango and Kikyo in 3rd and 4th. Grudgingly she started her trek to American Government.

As Kagome walked in class she seated herself in the second row. No one really took notice of her, being referred to the 'quiet/nice girl'. Or as some people would state 'too good for anybody/ goody-too-shoes'. It wasn't that Kagome thought herself better or preferred to be a 'teachers pet'; she just didn't see what was wrong with doing your work or having to talk in class to someone to be normal. She did want to be alone sometimes. And she doesn't necessarily shut people out, she just doesn't want to make the first move in friendship to maybe look like an idiot. With someone saying a remark like " Why are you talking to me?" in an annoyed tone.

5 minutes passed and the bell rung, just as the teacher; Mr. Herman walked in. Kagome and the class thought he was ok, letting them talk when he wasn't and assigning mainly worksheets with the answers already on them. Pretty optimistic really, but when you get him mad..Just don't be in the same room.

" Hey." Was the teacher's greeting to the class. Some 'cool' guy in the back answered with" Hey! My man Steve!" Steve Herman was our teacher's real name. Mr. Herman slightly smiled, he had always tried in getting his student's to call him formally. But heck with that; after the 25th call of his first name he personally didn't care anymore. "Yeah, you too McKenzie." But in turn the teacher called us our last names if we called him his first. Fair is fair.

Mr. Herman continued. " Ok guys, I have a worksheet for you on the Declaration of Independence that I'd like you to pair up in partners." There was some clapping of hands at the 'partners' part. Of course this meant in talking with your friend with permission: or as all teenagers thought. " yeah, yeah. This will probably take most of the class period. After you are finished put the worksheets on my desk in a neat pile this time." Everyone looked at each other and grinned while some were looking at the teacher like ' Why Mr. Herman! I can't believe you think we would do such a thing.'

As if he didn't notice the stares or grinning, or didn't care, he continued nonchalantly. " Go ahead and pick partners-many sounds of moving desks were heard- and you may begin." With that he finished passing out worksheets, one to each group. But when he reached Kagome he stopped. "sigh, couldn't find a partner Kagome?" Mr. Herman said with a little hint of sympathy. Kagome looked a little gloom but was just angry inside for thinking, she really was a 'teacher's pet' for having him care about her; the quietest in the class, the most.

Noticing that he wasn't going to get a reply he answered. " Well, you can work on this by yourself if you want. I know that it's hard with an odd amount of students today. But you can ask me if you have any questions." With that Mr. Herman left. Kagome was left with a blank worksheet, still dwelling on how Mr. Herman felt sorry for her. But she wasn't going to let it ruin her day! Just as she was picking up her pencil the door to the class opened. Some people perked there heads up at this, others too into their friend's conversation to notice.

The door opened to a cute looking girl. She had brown hair that curled at the end, with a child like side ponytail on the right-side of her hair. She wore a red-pink shirt with black skates on the chest and had on plaid shorts, with plain white shoes. Already she gave off the vibe of caring and playfulness. " Um, hi. I was sent here because I'm, uh just starting today here." The girl even gave a nod, mostly to herself saying 'yeah! I said it right!' It took Mr. Herman a little to reply. " So, what is your name?"

She was a little startled. "Oh, right! Sorry!" the said girl even gave a little bow in apology. Mr. Herman was a little surprised by this but didn't necessarily show.

" My name is Rin Okogy" It was cute because she looked so determined as she said it. "I'm in 10th grade and I just moved here! And um, thank you for letting me stay here!" ending it with a little appreciative bow this time.

Most of the class was staring now. Looking at each other like ' is this girl for real?' Even Mr. Herman was staring in disbelief.

After about a minute of silence with Rin wondering why everyone was quiet Mr. Herman spoke. "-cough- Um welcome to the class Rin. We are glad to have you here." Mr. Herman smiled as Rin looked extremely happy that she was welcome. " You may sit next to-." It only took Mr. Herman a couple seconds to notice that the only seats left were the ones surrounding Kagome. " Next to Kagome. Kagome raise your hand please..ok, just choose, um any seat there Rin." With this he went back to his work.

Rin smiled at him for one last moment and took a seat on the right of Kagome. After Rin perfectly got out her mechanical pencil, binder, folder, composition book and calculator on her desk situated she turned to Kagome.

"Hi! What's your name?" Rin asked.

" Oh. Kagome." Said Kagome.

"Pardon me but, what class is this? Or subject?"

"American Government."

"Oh ok." With that Rin put her composition book and calculator neatly back in her blue backpack. Turning back around Rin asked. " So, what are we doing, Kagome?"

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_After school_

"Bye Kagome!" said the now three friends, Sango, Kikyo and Rin. Rin and Kagome took an immediate liking to each other during their class. They had a lot in common and it turns out that Rin had all classes with Kagome so Rin was introduced to Sango and Kikyo. Sango and Kikyo liked her too.

FlashBack:

_"Wow, Rin! I didn't know we had so much in common!" Kagome exclaimed. It was already the end of first and second period, and Kagome and Rin were heading to Gym._

_" mm hmm. I'm so glad I met you Kagome, or lunch would've been a nightmare!" Rin made a scared expression on her face._

_" ha ha...yeah...Hey is that why you decided to sit with me in lunch?" Kagome put on a mock hurt face. _

_Rin was a little startled but knew Kagome was justjoking. " yeah yeah. That's why, you- You!" Rin tried to act like a bully but failed miserably. Kagome and Rin just laughed it off._

_As they entered the gym room Kagome spotted Sango with her 'boyfriend' Miroku and Kikyo just staring in slight boredom. _

_Miroku and Sango had been going out for a month now. Though things could've gotten a little more serious between them, it always was hopeless with Miroku groping Sango's butt so much. Still, it was quite amusing watching this off and on relationship._

_"Miroku! If you touch me pervertedly again I will SERIOUSLY MURDER YOU!" this statement came from none other than Sango._

_Miroku, with a newly planted red mark on his cheek tried to calm down his girlfriend. Notice the word 'tried'. _

_" But, my darling Sango, your body is so lovely. It would be an insult not to caress and-" Poor guy never got to finish as Sango convienetly found a baseball bat lying innocently on the floorand was used to clumbertheyoung man senseless._

_"ehh...owwwww..." Miroku grumbled, still not trying to get up from his spread eagle position. Sango did look at him with satisfaction, but secretly she did feel bad hurting her boyfriend...But he groped her! No way was she going to show sympathy!_

_"Oh my gosh! Is he ok?" Rin said as she was kneeling next to the seemingly unconsous Miroku._

_"Uhh, Rin, I suggest you get back up here before-" Kagome didn't finish as again the seemily unconsous Miroku groped an unprepared Rin._

_At first Rin had no idea what was going on but just one second later and" AHHHHHH! YOU PERVERT!"And before anyone realised Miroku had gotten his other cheek now adorned with a burning red handprint._

_A loud slap sound filled the whole gymnasium. Tons of people perked their heads up at this, but with seeing Miroku unconsous this time and a flaring young lady, all put two and two together and assumed this was just normal with the perverted monk. And even though Miroku came from a long line from monks he had 'inherited' his father's perverted ways. Anyways Miroku was a pervert...but a nice,honest one._

_"wow. Nice contact." said a boy coming from one of thedifferent clichesgroups._

_" ha ha. yeah I would have to agree Yash." As if rising from the dead Miroku came back to the world of consous and living._

_" Well come on. We're doing basketball today and Couch Smitt or should I say 'Shit' is going to make us do laps if we're 'slacking off.' That's including lateness." The boy known as Inuyasha said to Miroku._

_Inuyasha was a punk/goth. He had long silver hair and sheen yellow, almost golden eyes. Inuyasha was least to say 'hot' he was practically divine. Many girls sought his eye but nope. If only looks could match personality it wasn't Inuyasha. He was very cold to everybody, foul-mouthed and the whole ' don't talk to me vibe'. But only a few people were exceptions, Miroku being one. Only a very few people also knew that even with his rock hard exterior he truly didn't want to be hurtful inside. He couldn't even stand the thought of girls crying, mostly if he was the one that caused it._

_But anyways, Miroku and Inuyasha were good friends, maybe even best. They kinda have this understanding you know? _

_"Ok Inuyasha I'm coming." And with that Miroku said good bye to all the girls, introducing himself to Rin and apologizing about before, and summed this all with a little peck on the check to Sango._

_Sango was blushing mad. Even if it was common as boyfriends and girlfriends to show off affection, she still thought it was too big and embarrassing._

_" feh, come on lover boy." Inuyasha said gruffly but hey, he talked that way with everybody so no one thought him to seriously be mad with them. _

_Just as Miroku walked away Inuyasha gave a simple glance..to Kagome. But before Kagome could even register that the Inuyasha looked at her the guy already turned around and walked away with Miroku._

_Kagome was in her own little trance till she heard her name from Sango. "Kagome! Finally." Sango said with slight impatience, but who wouldn't when the person didn't look up after the 7th call!_

_"Huh? Oh Sango, uh sorry?" Kagome seemed generally sorry for having to make Sango wait for her reply._

_" -sigh- Just as long as your ok thenit's fine. But hey, who is this girl?" Sango smiled at Rin but was talking to Kagome. _

_" Oh yeah, Sango this is Rin. Rin, my bf Sango." Kagome introduced with her hands. " And oh! Kikyo! Uh Kikyo, Rin and Rin my other bf Kikyo."_

_" Hey, awesome slap by the way. You had me impressed!" Sango grinned as she laid her arm on Rin's shoulder like they were life-long friends._

_Kikyo nodded." It was quite amusing finding another girl to knock that pervert into unconsousness."_

_Rin blushed at these praising comments. " I didn't mean to hit him..It's just..he-" Rin tried to cover up her out of no where slap but hey, she never slapped anyone before! _

_"Nonsense. Any sensible girl would slap him. Heck I did!" Kagome added looking a little proud for her 'victory' over Miroku._

_"-sigh- Yes, even my friends have to suffer the 'wrath' of my boyfriend". Sango looked truly sorry for her friends benefit's of this 'relationship' with the monk._

_"ha ha. That's ok Sango. I mean I think you being Miroku's girlfriend can set him straight!" Kagome kidded. She truly did like Miroku and she only hoped that nothing could break their relationship because Sango was in love with 'the monk'. Pervert or not._

_" ha ha. True true. But anyways Rin? I hope Miroku didn't upset you by his, uh ways." Sango apologized more on Miroku's behalf._

_" Oh no! I mean it's ok! I was just startled.." said Rin._

_" hmm..Well, glad to meet ya! Kagome certainly picked a nice caring friend." Sango praised. Kikyo nodded in agreement. Kagome just smiled at them all. ' My friends...I'mnot alone now.."_

End of Chapter 1.

Okay guys, that's the end of the 1st chapter. Slow I know, and I actually don't know if I'll like this but I'll try anyways! But anyways, please comment. I love new opinions. And if anyone has any suggestions on this story please tell me. Hope you enjoyed!

R & R!...please!


End file.
